Dispensers for containing and dispensing stacked articles are commonly known in the art. Such dispensers commonly include a lower opening therein for allowing withdrawal of one article at a time. Many dispensers are formed from folded sheet material. Exemplary of such system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,922, issued Apr. 26, 1988 in the name of Zimmermann. Other such dispensers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,568,883 and 2,455,685 and 4,170,325 and 4,382,526 and 5,370,220.
It is desirable to produce a simple dispenser which is easy to manufacture with decreased cost and manufacturing time.